brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
User talk:JackAndTheBeanstalk7528
Internal pages: **Manual of Style and Summary of Policies **How to improve articles ** Things to do ** Brickipedia's forum ** Administration forum ** *External Wikipedia pages: **How to edit a page **Contributing **Editing, policy, conduct, and structure tutorial **How to write a great article Remember that you should always sign your comments on talk and vote pages using four tildes, like this: ~~~~. I hope you enjoy editing here and being a Brickipedian! If you have any questions, feel free to contact me on my talk page, or on . Happy editing! —-- King of Nynrah (Talk) 14:54, October 2, 2011 |} Welcome! I just saw You joined so I would like to say welcome. I love your Crown Knight cause I am also a Castle(2007) fan. Would You like to join my crown knight army? --The question is:is or is not. 20:12, October 5, 2011 (UTC) Crown Knights May I add both of your Crown Knights? --The question is:is or is not. 20:14, October 6, 2011 (UTC) Talk Page Because You do not respond to my messages I will tell You how. Just go to the users talk page then click on leave a message. --The question is:is or is not. 00:13, October 7, 2011 (UTC) Chat You can come back. --The question is:is or is not. 12:22, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Army I did not delete it it was possibly a admin. --The question is:is or is not. 21:11, October 12, 2011 (UTC) Elves Can I join your elf wiki? --The question is:is or is not. 21:11, October 12, 2011 (UTC) Chat Would you like to chat with me? --The question is:is or is not. 21:23, October 12, 2011 (UTC) Re: Army blogs are not allowed. They caused trouble so we've got a policy against them. Hate me all you want but we're doing this for the good of the wiki. Have a nice day. BF2 Talk 14:15, October 13, 2011 (UTC) Warning . BF2 Talk 20:49, October 13, 2011 (UTC) :* Lol, Bobafett why did you say that in 3rd person? --Da Penguin with da Epic Skillz! Crazed Penguin talk 20:58, October 13, 2011 (UTC) ::It's a template. BF2 Talk 21:05, October 13, 2011 (UTC) :::Umm, Boba, If you lokk at my talk page's history Jack left a personal attack to me. Can you do anything? CGCJ already deleted it but. yeah. --Da Penguin with da Epic Skillz! Crazed Penguin talk 21:14, October 13, 2011 (UTC) One more attack, and you get a longer block than usual. BF2 Talk 21:16, October 13, 2011 (UTC) It wasn't an attack. It was a warning. JackAndTheBeanstalk7528 4:21, October 13, 2011 (UTC) You can't warn someone, Your not an Admin. Plus, You have aleady attacked Bobafett2. I think we should just ban you now. --Da Penguin with da Epic Skillz! Crazed Penguin talk 00:54, October 14, 2011 (UTC) I WUZ JUST JOKIN! Besides, you're not an admin, Crazed Pengo. JackAndTheBeanstalk7528 11:31, October 14, 2011 (UTC) ::You aren't helping yourself. There's no way to tell if it's a joke, and this sort of thing, with it's seeming urgency, really doesn't help your case. Just behave yourself from now on and you'll be fine. BF2 Talk 16:55, October 14, 2011 (UTC) ::: Also BF2 look at what he said on his blog about me. He calls me a bully,a jerk and and idiot. --Da Penguin with da Epic Skillz! Crazed Penguin talk 02:39, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Now Then You've been blocked for a month. Seriously, think about your actions. BF2 Talk 21:29, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Torsos Just click on this link it will have links to the torsos. http://lego.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:1999bug/LDD_Discussion --The question is:is or is not. 13:32, October 15, 2011 (UTC) Torsos You cannot get Harry Potter torsos. --The question is:is or is not. 13:38, October 15, 2011 (UTC) Chat Would you like to chat here's the link. http://lego.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat --The question is:is or is not. 13:40, October 15, 2011 (UTC) Personal attack * First and last warning. You can both stop this now, or one or both of you are going to end up blocked. 12:09, October 16, 2011 (UTC) NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO... JackAndTheBeanstalk7528 12:10, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Attacking Please be nice to people if you do not want to be blocked. --The question is:is or is not. 14:33, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Potter comp Dont close the competition yet cos iv got an awesome set to put in.